Ripped From The Face Of The Earth
by TwiLighTObs3sS3d
Summary: bella and edward break up. jacob and bella get together. read on and see what happens ///cat onyx is my beta ily please reveiw
1. issues in the bedroom

Hey peoples sup. Well like I'm a noob on fanfiction so yah and this is my first story ~woot woot~ yeah any way I hope you like it and make sure you review honestly 'coz you wont hurt my feelings it will just drive me to try and write better. So yah

I don't own any characters in this story I only love JACOB BLACK. WOOT WOOT TEAM JACOB ALL THE WAY PEOPLE

Bella's POV

It was a cold Saturday night and I was at my new boyfriend Edward Cullen's house. Edward was sitting on the white love seat couch in the living room with the rest of his family watching the news on his wide screen plasma TV. I was sitting in his lap holding his cold perfect marble hands around my waist I was really bored just sitting there watching his perfect family but I didn't let it show. I was thinking of all the things we could be doing as I moved Edward's cold hands from around my waist slowly sliding off of his lap, which to me felt like I was sitting on an ice glacier and I started pulling him off the couch. The rest of the Cullens angelic faces glanced at us for a second before they turned their attention back to their oversized plasma TV all except Rosalie who stared at me with an icy glare that had a hint of suspicion in it. Her eyes were following me as I lead Edward up the stairs, down the hall and through his bedroom door.

His bedroom was easy to find I let go of his hand and he sat down on his black leather lounge as I went to close the door behind us to give us some privacy. I slowly walked toward him sitting on his icy lap with my legs wrapped around his cold marble like waist holding his perfect angelic face between my warm hands slowly moving my head forward and softly crushing my warm lips against his cold lips; he didn't move so I went to kiss him again but the kiss was transferred to his cheek as he turned his face away from mine looking out the window he slowly started unwrapping my legs from his body. I got up from his lap and watched him get up after me moving towards the door that I was standing in front of blocking his way out. I thought something was wrong but I pushed the thought to the back of my head not really caring about the problem surly this would make him happy. He stood in front of me waiting for me to move his patience decreasing but not by much because he knew I couldn't stand there all night we stared at each other for a full eight minutes before I gave in and took a step forward wrapping my arms around his cold body, again he didn't move but instead closed his eyes in annoyance I knew he wouldn't give me what I wanted freely and if I had to annoy him to get what I wanted then that was the way it would be. I looked up at him he was looking down at me his eyes piercing me like a knife I flinched at the dagger like look he was giving me but soon resumed on my mission to seduce him although my chances of succeeding were swiftly decreasing and the out come was looking bad but I had to keep my control even if I didn't succeed or else I would lose yet again another boyfriend but I took he risk anyway as I reached up and crushed my lips against his trying to slide my tongue inside his mouth but his lips were slammed tightly together so I decided to kiss down his jaw down his neck slowly reaching his collar bone he flinched slightly as I started un buttoning his shirt I had unbuttoned four buttons before he pushed me away and turned around to button up the four buttons I had managed to get undone I looked down feeling slightly unwanted trying to stop my self from overreacting knowing that I had failed my personal mission but I couldn't refrain myself

"What's wrong with you" I said slightly annoyed Edward scoffed and looked at me in disbelief

"What's wrong with me" he scoffed again "You're the one with the problem" I looked at him abashed by what I had done and feeling slightly offended by what he had said. I swallowed and said in an irritated voice

"And what is wrong with me" he laughed in disbelief

"Oh I don't know why don't you tell me since you're the one that knows everything" I was taken aback by his answer.

"I'm sorry, but what's wrong with wanting to get closer to you, to feel you inside me, to feel loved by you" I said feeling a bit upset Edward chuckled and then sighed and I could tell he was trying to rearrange the words for his answer in his head so that they didn't sound a bad as his original choice of words he looked down and moved his fingers through his naturally ruffled golden bronze hair then he looked up " this is going to sound really bad but it's the truth and well there really isn't any other way to put this" he exhaled a little louder than a normal person would running his fingers through his hair again and placing his hands on my shoulders as if trying to keep me from floating away or in this case escaping from the words he was about to cut me with.

I could feel every bit of pressure it hurt a bit but I didn't say anything I just took the pain and let him continue " you see Bella there are a lot of things wrong with you wanting to get closer to me as you so willingly put it"

"Like what" I said cutting into his sentence

" Well for one" he continued "we have only been dating for one and a half weeks" "so who cares" I said "and secondly" he continued a little more irritated this time " I don't want to have sex with you" this made me feel very unwanted " the reason for this is that I don't think this relationship is going to survive the night" I was upset about this but I was determined to hide the evidence struggling to hold back the tears as he continued "and thirdly don't you think your acting a bit slutty by trying to convince me to have sex with you" he took his hands off my shoulders sighing in relief as I swallowed the huge lump that had developed in my throat and stopped struggling to fight back the tears that were now running down my face I was looking down at my feet but then after wiping the fresh tears that were pouring out of the corners of my eyes leaving tear stained tracks where the tears had slid down my face I looked up staring into his ravenous black eyes seeing that his expression was as unaffected as It had been before we had talked possibly better I swallowed again before I said to him in a broken voice " I'm glad you got that off your chest"

"Yeah me too" he said with a smile on his face which faded as I finished what I was saying

" Your probably right about the relationship not lasting the night" I looked down and swallowed again and a fresh set of tears poured out of my eyes I saw the corners of his moth turn up slightly through the corner of my eye

"Yeah there's no doubt about that"

"I'm glad you think that way because at least I know your life wont have any affect if I leave"

"Well that's not totally true because my life would actually be a lot better because I wouldn't have to listen to our annoying voice" I looked up angrily

"Of course it will because you won't have to put up with the annoying slut as you so willingly put it standing in front of you"

"Now that's a real plus," he said happily I growled as I opened the door anger filling through me I turned " I guess its over between us then"

"That would be correct" he replied " I'll see you at school on Monday" I paused then continued

"Or hell whichever comes first"

"Ugh Bella don't go turning suicidal now just because of what happened tonight" "who said anything about me killing myself" I snapped back angrily

"Well you just said correct me if I'm wrong ' I'll see you at school on Monday or hell whichever comes first' so what other choice is there than to assume that your going to kill yourself"

"Well of course I'm not going to kill myself," I said

"Phew thank god for that"

"I'll just get someone else to do it for me" then I slammed the door and walked out of the house towards my truck leaving Edward to stand there in his room to think about what had just happened I opened he truck door and jumped in slamming it behind me and drove off at full speed towards my house tears streaming out of my eyes drenching my now flushed face and blurring my vision so I pulled over for a bit stashing my keys in my jacket pocket relaxing my head against the head rest, I slowly closed my sore and swollen eyes and drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	2. weird or what

When I awoke the sky was lit up and I was feeling a little better and although the swelling had gone down my eyes were still red and sore. I pulled out my phone to checked what the time was; it was 6:21 in the morning, I sat up and rubbed my irritated eyes pulling my keys out of my pocket and inserting them blindly into the ignition and twisted it making the engine of my red Chevy roar breaking the Earth's silence as I drove towards my house. Soon I was pulling up beside Charlies cruiser, cutting the engine I got out of my truck quietly shutting the door.

I sneaked up to the door inserting the key into the keyhole but then realised the door was already unlocked so I walked in and quietly shut the door trying not to attract Charlie's attention. I turned around and slowly sneaked past Charlie who was asleep on the couch snoring. I slowly tiptoed up the stairs but unfortunately my clumsiness overtook me halfway up the staircase and I fell down the stairs causing a loud bang as my fragile body collided with the steps and eventually the wall. The loud noise made Charlie wake up with a jolt and he looked around trying to find the place where the noise came from and saw me laying flat out on the ground at the bottom of the stairs. He quickly got up and ran to my aid and the next thing I know I'm laying in my bed with Charlie sitting in my computer chair next to my bed.

Charlie looked up at the sound of my sudden movement as I sat up feeling a bit woozy I asked, " How long have I been out for" Charlie looked at me nervously before replying "uh two days."

" So what's today."?

"Tuesday bells." "Oh okay."

Charlie got up and put the chair back in its original place in front of the desk, "Well I have to get to work" and he walked and opened the door.

"Dad" Charlie halted and turned to face me "yeah bells" I looked at him thinking what I was about to say "can I stay home?" he hesitated "Uh are you sure you want to stay home?"

" Ah yeah you know coz my head is kinda sore."

"Umm I don't know bells."

" Please?"

He huffed 'uh sure, but only today you need to get good grades if you want to graduate."

"Kay" I replied and I laid back down as Charlie left.

I waited as I listened to the sound of Charlie's cruiser fade out and disappear into the distance leaving the house filled with complete silence.

I got up slowly no longer feeling tired or dizzy. I looked around for something to do but nothing came o mind so I walked over to the window, which I kept open at all times and opened the yellow lace curtains allowing thick blazing rays of light billow into my room swallowing it up in big chunk at a time as the light flooded in. I sat on the windowsill warming myself in the warm rays of light looking out my window in the direction of the green mossy forest nearby when I notice what looked like to me a man standing on he edge of the forest staring back at me I looked closer through the blinding light to see the man who had a face of a teenager and not a man he very tall and his skin was tanned with a reddish- rusty tinge to it. The man had black hair that ran down to his muscly shoulders he was shirtless. I shivered it was freezing and the thought of someone being shirtless in this temperature made me feel cold. I looked back at him looking at his tanned body he was very buff, a real fittie with nice abbs that were so lushes I could sit here all day staring at them I moved my eyes lower he was wearing blue jeans but his feet were bare I moved my face back up to his brown eyes and looked deep into them I felt a little connection before he bolted back into the forest.

I went to my closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a plain red blouse and a black jacket. I was thinking about going to school I felt much better and I was curious besides today was a lovely day which meant Edward wasn't going to be at school today. I haltered "Edward" I said softly tears softly trickly down my cheek as the memories of Saturday night flashed before my very eyes draining all the happiness that I had just regained and all pain came back to me to once every single word of rejection echoing through my head bouncing on the inside of my skull ringing through my ears it was so loud I covered my ears but it didn't help the white fluffy clouds turned into dark grey storm clouds as they rolled in front of the sun thunder bolts thrashing through them piercing great big holes in them. Was I seeing things? Was this really happening? If so, why was it happening? Was this my fault? I didn't know. I began to feel light headed but I didn't know how that could have happened my head was full of questions heavy and aching from the ringing with the sound of Edward's voice then all of a sudden the ringing of the voice left me the sky began to lighten and I no longer felt light headed.

I was confused and I confessed to myself that I thought I was going mad I had a headache so I took some Advil and lay down on my bed and fell asleep.

I was shaken awake in what felt like two seconds later the sun was starting to set; but it was still pretty bright I saw Charlie standing there above me. "Bella, why were you sleeping on he ground" I looked around me and sure enough I was on the ground.

I wasn't quite sure how I had gotten there "uh, umm, uuh" I rubbed my eyes "well... uh, I must have fallen off the bed" Charlie looked at me weirdly "your one weird girl Bella" he said shaking his head "yes I think ill agree with you on that one" I replied and we both chuckled before Charlie left he room and went down stairs probably to fix himself a cup of tea and some dinner thinking I might be a danger to myself if I cooked at the moment.


	3. meeting jacob

It has been three long intense weeks since my near death accident during the long and very painful weekend. I can remember that weekend very clearly like it has been etched into my usually forgetful memory with a blunt razorblade etching the memory that I know so well deeper every time I watched it in my mind. Every word, feeling, action clear in my mind as if it was happening right in front of my eyes. Although it hurts me every time I think of it I still go on hoping the etch will heal along with the pieces of my shattered heart like the cut now on my wrist it will scar but at least it would be healed.

I walked in to my room dumping my bag beside the door pulling out my I-pod and turning it on putting the earphones in my ears as I laid own turning the sound up as loud as it would allow me to as I searched through my play list stopping on the song I have been listening to for three weeks straight I started to sing the lyrics under my breath to the song Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds To Mars blaring through my ears I got up off m bed and walked over to the window and looked out of it staring through the rain in the direction of the forest edge my hopes rising I was hoping I would see my mystery man but as usual my hopes went crashing down as I saw nothing not even the giant reddish-brown wolf that I swear I've hiding behind the trees.

The wolfs fur reminded me of the man that once stood there after id woken up from two days of being knocked out from my fall down the stairs. At least I hoped he was I didn't know if he was real or just a dream but I couldn't get him out of my head both my mystery man and Edward in my head I haven't spoken to either well not for a while my last conversation with Edward was about me falling down the stairs as a suicidal act.

***FLASHBACK******************************************************

_I walked through the hallway to my locker opening it when I turned and there he was "what do you want" I spat at him "no need to get bitchy just because your suicidal plan didn't work " I sneered "what suicidal plan" "oh you know what I'm talking about Bella don't play dumb" 'no Edward I don't know what your talking about" "oh come on you don't think I'm gonna believe you fell down the stairs do you" "what you think I faked falling down he stairs do you" "please Bella you and I both know you made yourself fall down the stairs hoping that you would die" "what is your problem I'm not going to try and end my life over your fridget actions" ''so I'm a fridget just because I didn't want your slaggy hands on me" "fuck you asshole" "Bella for the last time if I wanted to fuck you I would have done it when you offered"_

"_I wasn't offering anything to you just then so can you just piss off" "only if you promise you won't be an idiot and try to commit suicide" I growled "I'm not suicidal get it through your head" "if your not suicidal then why do you have this cut on your wrist" he grabbed my wrist I winced and he pulled the sleeve of my jumper up showing the fresh gash on my wrist that I put there last night I pulled my arm away sliding the arm of my jumper back over the gash I looked away "what does it matter to you whether I die or not" "it doesn't matter to me but I'm pretty sure Charlie wouldn't like it if you did" "why do you care about Charlie all of a sudden" "because he is my fathers friend" "you mean Carlisle" "yes I mean Carlisle" "are you finished" "no you still need to promise for Charlie's sake that you wont do any stupid suicidal acts" "why just because you don't want it to be blame on you" "pretty much yeah" _

*********************************************************************

I jumped someone's hand tapped me on the shoulder I quickly turned to see who it was, the music blaring in my ears again it was only Charlie I looked at him he was saying something but I couldn't hear him and I wasn't concentrating enough to be able to read his lips so I turned my I-pod off taking the earphones out o my ears "umm sorry Charl-dad what did you say" he huffed at the fact that he had to repeat himself "I was telling you that you didn't have to cook dinner tonight I'm ordering pizza" "uh sure ok but why" "uh Billy and Jacob are coming over to watch the game so I thought I would give you a break from cooking" "uh ok cool" I replied not knowing at all who he was talking about he walked over to the door and opened it leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

I realised that I was still in the same soaked clothes I was wearing when I came home from school my hair still dripping down my back from the rain which I don't pay attention to any more. I walked over to my drawers placing my I-pod beside my laptop opening my second draw o pull out a grey long sleeve shirt throwing it on the bed before closing the draw and opening up the next draw and took out a pair of black track pants closing the draw and opening the top draw and picked out a blue lace thong and the bra that matched it closing he draw. I picked up my shirt off my bed and walked out of my room across the hall into the bathroom.

I placed my clothes in the cupboard under the sink where the towels sat so that they wouldn't get wet taking a towel out and hanging it on the towel rail before crossing the room to close the door before turning the hot water on which immediately steaming the room up. I began to strip down to m underwear hearing a loud knock on the front door and heard Charlie open it I assumed it was the pizza man so I ignored it and took the rest of my clothes off and stepped into the boiling hot water beating down upon my skin it felt nice against my freezing cold skin. I shivered as the warmth took over washing all the coldness away leaving my skin red with heat from where the water was hitting me. The heat of the water increased for a couple of seconds I jumped and let out a small shriek but no one could hear it not even I could hear my own shriek.

I heard a faint knock again but it sounded too soft for I to be the bathroom door so I continued to was the conditioner out of my hair when I turned the water off I felt a cool breeze flood the room wash over me I stepped out of the shower into the fog the cool air taking over me the door was opened I turned quickly slipping on the damp mat I quickly put my arms in front of me to break my fall I felt something heard a bang then I felt myself land with a loud bang but I wasn't the cool tiled floor had expected although it was as had but extremely warm. I looked up through the fog that was now thinned out but I could see perfectly there in front of me was a man who looked too young to be a man but was defiantly tall enough. I was laying on him my head on his chest I looked up into his face he looked familiar very familiar I tried to figure out whee I had seen him before when mystery man popped into my head you could see the resemblance the looked exactly the same besides the different lengths in hair the person I was laying on had much shorter hair but he still looked like him.

I laid there for almost a minute before the fog had fully disappeared I was staring into his eyes blinking to see if I was awake and sure enough I was awake I whispered "mystery man" without noticing what I was saying then I heard foot steps and there in the doorway was Charlie looking down at us in disbelief "Bella"? "Jacob"? "What are you doing" I looked at Jacob to Charlie and back to me and said looking back at Charlie "uh-uh I-I-I slipped and well um" I waved my hand trying to remember the name but Jacob cut in "Jacob" "uh yeah Jacob was in the way and I landed on him" "well what were you doing in here anyway Jacob" "uh well I came in to wash my hands because I just finished going to the toilet" so that was why the water suddenly became so hot that it burnt me "uh well didn't you knock or any thing" "Yes of course I knocked but nobody answered so I walked in the water wasn't running so I thought it would be ok to come it" "ok well I'm going so Bella can cover herself up" and he let closing the door. I felt around for the tiles lifting myself up I got up off of Jacob and waited for him to get up which he did quite quickly I stared at him he had a big wet spot where I had landed I smiled forgetting I was naked and he stared back his eyes nearly bulging out of his head before slapping his hands to his eyes turning around "uh umm sorry I'm just gonna leave" he felt around for the door handle I looked down I was still naked so I quickly wrapped the towel around my almost dry body grabbing my clothes out of the cupboard taking them and walking out across the hall and into the safety of my room I quickly changed and walked down the stairs into the lounge room where loud cheers were exploding from Charlie and a man in a wheel chair who I assumed was Billy I sat in the arm chair beside the flat screen and grabbed a piece of pizza quickly taking a bite. I looked over at Jacob who was sneaking glances at me through the corner of his eyes while my eyes were fixed on him. He smiled when our eyes met I blushed and smiled back my face turning bright red. We both burst out laughing Charlie jumped and so did Billy "oh shit Bella you scared me" "sorry" I said still giggling and slightly choking on the pizza in my mouth "it's okay just please give us some kind of warning if your gonna burst out laughing" "ill try" "well ok do you remember Billy" "uh no not really" "well its good to see you again" "you too" "and well you've already met Jacob' he growled lightly when he said Jacobs name I looked at Jacob who was still wet from hen I had fallen on him before Charlie continued "Billy here is Jacobs dad" I choked quickly swallowing "his dad" I exclaimed they all looked at me like I was a weirdo "yes Bella his dad" I quickly added to it saying to Billy " its just he looks to old to be your son" Jacob laughed out loudly "thanks Bella but I'm only sixteen" he laughed again "oh sorry" I said smiling "its ok it happens all the time" we laughed again and I grabbed another piece of pizza stuffing it in my mouth while Charlie and Billy stared at me and Jacob.

When the game was almost finished I got up to take the pizza boxes to the bin in the kitchen I took two boxes and put them in the bin going back to get the cans of coke. I came back into the kitchen with the cans in a bag in my right hand Jacob was walking back from putting the other two pizza boxes in the bin when he slipped on a cloth that was lying on the floor I felt my self fall on the hard ground with a bang my head ringing something heavy was laying on me. I looked up and saw Jacob on top of me the positioning was awkward my arms were pinned above my head with his hands my legs were sitting on the side of his waist. I remember I needed air so I said with all my might "cant breath' but he didn't move he jut stared into my eyes his face moving closer to mine before Charlie walked in "not again come off it" and Billy rolled in "what's going on here." I whispered again "Can't Breath." Jacob looked down at me I repeated with the last of my breath "can't breath." "oh." he jumped up off me standing up I stood up with him dusting my clothes off taking big gasps of air.

We stood there staring back at Billy and Charlie my head bowed slightly my face red with embarrassment from the events that had occurred tonight. Charlie looked at me and Jacob "well…its late you should probably get to bed." he said. I walked to the stair turning and looked at Jacob my hands gripping the bottom of my shirt "uh well ill see you later I guess." He looked back at me smiling "yeah I guess." I returned the smile and walked up stairs and curled up under my blankets and drifted into a dreamless slumber.


	4. frustrating

Bella's POV

I woke up at the sound of my phone ringing. I groaned looking at the clock restlessly it was 7:30am. I picked up my phone sliding it open and pressing it to my ear "hello" I said in a tiresome voice

"Uh hi Bella did I wake you" a voice I didn't recognise answered back.

"No uh I was just getting up anyway... who is this?"

'Its Jacob"

"Oh uh hi what's up?" I said happily

" Nothing its just' he paused

"Just what, tell me Jake please" I said

"Are you sure I didn't wake you up" he continued

"Yes I'm sure now tell me" I said, Jacob huffed before speaking again " uh well I wondered whether you wanted to hang out later" I sat there silently shocked and stunned was this real.

"Bella are you there?" he asked. I snapped back to life "uh yeah sure of course I will totally yeah absolutely" I said happily.

Jacob sighed in relief "cool so I'll pick you up in like 45 mins" he said excitedly "yup cool" I replied "kk see ya soon" he said.

"Yup see yah" I finished hanging up he phone after he did laying back down on my bed with a big smile on my face.

Jacob's POV

I hung up the phone excitedly and quickly ran to the bathroom slipping on a pair of boxers that were on the ground getting up and running into the bathroom closing the door. I jumped into cold shower; the cold water felt so nice on my warm skin I loved it. I picked up my lynx body wash and washed my body before picking up my fructus shampoo and conditioner washing my short black hair quickly getting out wrapping a towel around the bottom half of my body.

I moved in front of the mirror wiping the fog off it picking up my shaving cream and squirting it in my hand before wiping it on my face. I wiped my hands on the towel picking up my razor and shaving the little hairs off. I washed and dried my face and put my aftershave on.

I walked into the laundry gabbing some clean boxers and my favourite skinnies and a blue button up shirt. I walked back into my room putting my clothes on and a pair of Nike socks with my DC skate shoes and checked my self out in my wall sized mirror which stood in the corner. I spiked my hair up using lots of wax, gel and half a can of hair spray.

I looked back in the mirror posing, talking to my reflection in the mirror "ready sexy superstar" I made a gun with my fingers shooting it at the mirror and bringing it to my lips blowing the top of my fingers before jumping out of my window an jumping on my bike revved up the engine and started to head toward Bella's house.

Bella's POV

I quickly ran to my drawers and looked through them not paying much attention to what was in them I just threw them all on the ground. I ran around the room looking more closely at the clothes now. It took me almost half an hour to find something to wear. I finally chose some dark blue jeans and a white singlet and threw them on my bed. I went back to the draw and took out a matching set of black lace thong and bra throwing them on the bed next to my jeans and singlet pushing all the clothes that were now on the floor into the corner before running across the hall and into the bathroom.

I turned both knobs and let the water run not caring about the temperature of the water and stripped jumping into the shower washing my body quickly and washing my hair with my fruity scented shampoo and conditioner.

I quickly got out wrapping a towel around me running back to my room and quickly got changed. I checked the time it was 8:13am Jacob would be here soon I know he wouldn't be late, he sounded too excited. I started to hurry, I wringed the water out of my drenched hair before brushing it I heard a knock on the door I looked at the clock again it was exactly 8:15 I ran down the stairs starting to brush my hair.

I opened the door seeing Jake smiling I smiled back slightly "hey Jake come in" I said moving aside so he could come in still brushing the knot that had now formed running around trying to find my shoes. Jacob just stood there chuckling. I found my billabong thongs and quickly slid them on. I looked at Jacob he was laughing.

"What are you Laughing about?" I asked

"Your…hair" he said between laughs.

"Oh" I replied starting to tug at the knot in the back of my hair "ouch" I said as I tugged a little to hard Jacob chuckled again.

"Come here" he said waving his hand for me to walk over to him.

" Uh okay" I said slightly confused walking over to him " uh" was all I could say before he cut in, "turn around" he ordered "why?" I replied, "So I can get this colossal knot out of your hair you minger." He said playfully.

"Oh ok" I replied as I gave him the brush and turned around letting Jacob Brush the knot out of my hair.

When he finished I ran my hands through my hair I felt nice, I turned around and faced him.

"You look much better," he said sliding my fringe behind my ears moving his hand to my cheek and placing his other hand on my other cheek it felt warm against my skin. I placed my hands on his softly wedging my finger between his moving forward slightly and my eyes locked on his he moved his face closer I could smell the fusion of his is minty breath and his aftershave. I moved a little closer our nosed touching now he moved his face a little lower our lips about to collide with each others but there was a sound that made us both jump apart.

I looked around to see who had made such a sound when Charlie cleared his throat I looked at him startled slightly "hi dad" I said in a falsely happy voice "hey, Charlie" said Jacob in a happy but slightly scared voice "uh hi kids" he replied his eyes darting to the space between us we looked down at the place where his eyes were focus and saw that our hands were still connected we quickly dislodge our hands and I placed mine behind my back while he Jacob pressed his hands to his side before turning to me " uh well I'm gonna umm I'll wait for you outside" he pointed to the door with his thumb and he walked outside closing the door behind him.

I turned my attention to Charlie my eyes on the ground an my head tilted slightly as I looked up at Charlie my fingers clenched together "uh ummm dad I'm going out for a while with Jacob" I said quietly an a little fast "uh yeah sure" I lifted up my head my eyes opened wide I ran to the door opening it "don't be home to late" he called out after me.

I saw Jacob leaning against his bike he looked up as I came closer and smiled picking up his spare helmet and placing I softly on my head. He held out black leather jacket for me. I slid my arms in looking at him laughing.

"I look like an idiot" I said he chuckled before replying "well the helmet makes everyone look like an idiot but the jacket it suits you very well."

I laughed hitting his arm playfully "your just saying that" I said as he put on his helmet and jacket leaning back slightly and looked me up and down "actually I'm not you look very hot wearing it" he said.

I chuckled and replied 'I must say your pretty hot yourself" Jacob grinned flicking up his collar on his jacket saying, "I know that, I always look good" I punched him playfully and we laughed again before mounting ourselves on the bike.

Jacob revved the engine "you better hold on cookie monster" he said. I tightened my grip around his waist his body was so warm it was like a portable space heater. We took off pretty fast not slowing down. I got nervous as we turned the corners squeezing Jacob ever so tightly I thought he might die.

Jacob's POV

I weaved and swerved between the cars on the highway thinking of what I was going to do with Bella today then it hit me. I would take her to the movies but what would we watch. I stopped worrying speeding up turning the corner at the end of the highway sharply feeling Bella's hands wrap tighter around my waist again it felt so nice when she touched me it always has felt nice and nothing and no one could would feel and look as good and angelic as her she was my heaven down on earth.

I pulled into the car park parking my bike in the small section they had for motorbikes. I took my helmet off placing it on the handlebars I waited for Bella to unwrap her hands from around me although I had wanted her to keep them there but she took them off once I had taken my helmet off so I got off lifting Bella off the bike at the waist with ease. I looked down at Bella biting my lip I wanted to move closer to her, I wanted to do many things to her ever since I seen her that time I was looking at her from the forest edge about a month ago my feelings for her increasing every time I saw her which tended to be more powerful when I touched her.

I jumped at the sound of her voice snapping out of my world noticing that my hands were still on he body except they had slid down to her arse and I had moved closer to her our bodies nearly pressed together.

"Umm Jacob what are you doing?" she said in an assertive voice I quickly moved my hands and body away from hers "uh sorry I got a bit carried away" I said taking my jacket off and placing mine and helmet in the trunk thingy that was at the back of the bike and put her helmet and jacket in after she had taken them off and closed it.

We walked into the shopping centre I turned to Bella "uh Bella" I said "its okay Jacob I'm not angry with you" she replied. My face lit up with a smile and she smiled back hugging me and held my hand "ok so what are we doing while we're here" Bella asked more brightly "uh I was thinking of eating something have some fun shopping and go to the movies" I replied swinging our connected hands back and forth "sounds like a fun day to me" Bella replied.

I smiled moving my hand from hers and held my arm out so she could link hers with mine and so she did we skipped playfully, laughing as we skipped past people who just stared at us. We found a carousel of animals Bella sat on the little giraffe and I sat on the zebra and put $2 in the machine. The carousel started spinning but it was to slow for me so I sat there talking to Bella "so bells having fun" I said chuckling a little "lots of fun" she said chuckling back "want to go before security comes" I asked her "sure" she replied I jumped off waiting for her to come closer to me before plucking her off the carousel and we walked hand in hand to subway. "So beautiful what sub shall it be?" I said showing her the menu on the little touch screen menu "uh what are you having" she said, "Ah I'm going to get the ham sub" I said picking the ham sub "uh ill have the same" "alright what kind of bread white or Italian herbs and cheese" I asked her "I'll eat exactly what ever your eating" she said wrapping her arms round my waist.

I finished ordering and paid for it and we headed towards the cinemas to buy some tickets when we ran into Quil who was waiting for Claire to finish her ride on the carousel. We walked over to him my arm was now wrapped round Bella's shoulders and her arms still around my waist "hey Quill what are you doing?" I asked him curiously "me and clairy fairy are going watch a movie soon" he replied in is loved up voice Quil hardly ever left Claire's side "cool so uh what cha watching?" I asked "we're gonna go see Ice age 3 Embry is over at the ticket booth now what are you doing" he said "same we're gong to watch a movie but we haven't chosen one yet" he looked at me and saw that Bella was standing there "oh hi Bella" he replied as embry came closer with his Quil's and Claire's tickets.

"Hey Bella" he looked at bell smiling until he saw our arms wrapped around each other before saying "hey Jacob" "hello Embry" I replied out of politeness "so Bella are you going to the movies" he asked Bella and she replied with a simple "yes"

"Cool so what Are you watching" he nagged on "uh Bella and I don't know yet" I replied my eyes warning him to back away and he did when Quil stepped in and said "you know Jacob you and Bella should come and watch ice age with us" I huffed " if Bella wants to" I said scratching my head when she replied " uh yeah sure I'll watch age ice or what ever it is' "uh ok lets got buy the tickets" and Bella and I went and bought our tickets.

We were the last of the few people who were watching the movie. We walked into the cinema with our subway still in its package and two gigantic cups of coke. We sat up the back while Embry, Quil and Claire sat a couple of rows down which left the back row empty besides me and Bella.

I sat down in the centre of the chairs liftng up the armrest and sitting cross-legged sideways in the chair. I took the subway out of the bag letting her choose her half of the foot long sub I had bought us. I started eating turning my head to he screen ignoring Bella's movements. I felt something land in my lap I looked down and there Bella was laying she must have been lifting a couple of armchairs up because she was laying down fully stretched out her beautifully face which was now slightly turned towards the screen was in my lap. I stared at her throughout most of the movie smiling down at her.

Bella sat up I wondered why, "What's wrong?" was my immediate reaction "nothing I'm fine" she said as she leaned forward her face opposite mine. Yes at last I was going to get my kiss from Bella I thought moving my face closer but again before our lips could touch I fel something hit me followed bye Embry's voice "no snogging in he cinemas please" he yelled. I turned to him pissed off now I smashed my fist down on the cup holder a growl roared through me "cant we have some fucking privacy for god sakes" I yelled jumping up and storming down the isle grabbing the front of Embry's shirt and lifting him up off the ground I wanted to bash his head against the wall my body started to shiver "Jacob no don't' yelled Quil I threw Embry down the isle breathing in and out deeply the shivers shaking my body decreasing. I felt something nice touch me I looked down and Bella was hugging me I wrapped my arms back around her all the fury leaving me my body stoped shaking.

We walked out of the cinema together and I apologized to Bella "sorry Bella it's just every time" I breathed in again "he is just really starting to annoy me" I said and Bella replied calmly "its ok I know why your angry Its happened every time" I exhaled "so time to go home I guess" I said "yeah I guess so" she replied.

We walked outside into the car park and went over to the motorbike. Bella leaned up against the bike I smiled at her "shall we try again since there's no one to interrupt us well at least I think there isn't" I said smiling she looked down smiling and looked up biting her lip, the way she bit her lip aroused me a smile spread across her face and she nodded shyly. I leaned closer my lips so close I could taste her breath but this time she jumped and moved out from the space she was in.

I turned around with my eyes closed and my jaw clenched together I grinded my teeth trying to keep calm. Not again why was this happening to me. My eyes shot open and there in front of me was Charlie. I forced a smile on my face before saying through gritted teeth " hey Charlie Bella and I were just leaving to go home" I looked behind Charlie there Bella stood scared of what might happen "of course you were" he said sarcastically.

I stared at him in silenced accidentally slipping him a death glare "well yeah we were actually" I said breaking the shot silence. Charlie closed in on me saying in a serious voice "now you listen here if you even touch my Bella I will break your nuts off and you will have to use marbles as substitutes" I stepped back I was actually really scared because I didn't know whether he was telling the truth or not and from the way Bella looked I could tell she was scared so I took Charlies warning seriously shifting uncomfortably. I wanted to put my hands in front of my pants to at leat try and protect myself if he wasn't joking but I didn't instead I said over his shoulder "ill call you later Bella" "yep ok bye" she replied "ok lets go Bella I'm taking you home" Charlie said to Bella and she walked over and sat in Charlies cruiser.

I put my helmet and jacket on mounting my bike looking over at Charlie and he looked back his fore finger and index finger pointing to his eyes and then pointing them at me. I knew what that meant he was saying 'I'm watching you' I shivered at the memory of his words before driving off home.


End file.
